Blood Stained Skies
by SuicidalLove
Summary: KanamexZero Yaoi- Zero hides the fact that he is indeed a pureblood.  Why?  B/c of a horrible past due to him being a pure.  Now Zero believes himself to be tainted beyoond repair.  Can Kaname save him?  Or will he end up torturing Zero even further?
1. First Bite

Note: Zero will be referred to as the hunter, silverette, etc. Kaname will be referred to as brunette, pure blood, etc. for most of the earlier chapters.

* * *

Long wispy silver locks. Amethyst pearl eyes. Porcelain pale skin.

That's how you would've describe Zero's physical traits.

Innocent. Soft-spoken. Kind. Happy. Petite.

That's how you would've described Zero's personality.

I'm sorry to inform you, your information is false. The tale of Zero is far from what you have heard. Who ever told you that Zero was born from a family of hunter is certainly not true. He was never turned, I mean, how can you make a vampire, a vampire? Yes, you have read correctly, Zero was born a vampire, the Purest of all Pure Bloods to be most exact. Pure and innocent, clear of any sin, the treasure that was thought to be gone is still here, you just have to look, for that small flickering speck, that illuminates from, Zero.

Blood Stained Skies.

Blood, a grotesque topic to some, a figment of interest in others, Blood, the factor contributing to the ever so feeble, life. Is how a certain silver haired prefect viewed the subject. Currently he was scrawling some words and incoherent sketches onto his notebook in the middle of English. Never interested in the idea of school or anything educational in that matter, he stood up and promptly made his way to the exist.

"Mr. Zero, where do you think you are going?" The incoherent 'English' of the so called teacher bored him.

"..." The prefect never did say much.

And with that he went the roof. The silverette slumped against the railing, and sat down shoved his hand into his left pants pocket and took out a white container. 'BTC-ON' was written in miniature print on the far left of the case. '_Blood Tablet grade C, type O Negative' _Taking out a blood tablet he smothered it into powder between his finger tips before letting the dust fly away into the air. He never had to take the tablets, he was more than capable of preserving his blood to last up to three month without feeding intervals. However, Cross was a pain to handle so he made sure to pretend to take a tablet every so often. He sighed, 'how long,' he thought, 'how long do I have to keep up this lie of a life, when can I be free?' He closed his eyes momentarily, for a good minute or two in a quite peaceful state of mind, before forcing his eyes open at presence that was approaching him. It took a moment to register _who_ it was but it did none the less. With a sudden wave of haste, the young hunter brushed off the remaining residue of the powdered blood tablets off his school jacket before standing up abruptly. He stood there, glaring his signature glare at the green door, waiting for his uninvited guest to enter. Within three seconds into the hunter's glare, the door opened gently.

"Kiryu." A cold voice commented.

"...Kuran." Zero shot back.

"You're tablet supply is going to arrive and will be delivered to your room at 4 pm today, don't be late."* He spoke at the hunter with an even tone, but obvious rays of distrust and anger was reflected in the brunette's eyes. His next words only reassured the fact, "Even if I do not trust you, Yuuki does, and I will not condone any harm on Yuuki's behalf so-"Before the he could finish his sentence, Zero had already had his legs moving to the door that the pure blood had entered through just a few moments before.

Zero's once straight path to the door was now being broken in two as Kaname stepped right in front of him. Kaname placed a firm hand on the area between hunter's shoulder and neck, his palm on the top of Zero's left shoulder while the tips of his fingers came into brief contact with the silverette's neck. The meaning behind the pure blood's hand was not in a reassuring or loving way, but in a way that demanded obedience. A form of contact that the silverette was all to familiar with. On instinct, Zero had the urge to yelp, jump, and run away, but he didn't. He knew better than to appear weak, especially in front of an 'enemy.' Although, he could never bring himself to believe it. Be as they may be, Kaname was a pure blood and so was he. He was someone who could truly understand the pain a pure blood has to live through, the constant burden, the constant pain. Zero wished he could just spill out all of the hurt he kept bottled up. Just as the dream of being free was born, it was killed. A pure blood, Zero Kiryu a pure blood? Sure, maybe eleven years ago that might have been possible but, like that dream of being free, it too was killed, _murdered._ He was tainted, he truly believed he was, he _knew_ he was, is, and will be, for as long as he should live.

While Zero was trying to shake off unpleasant memories from surfacing, Kaname was repeatedly trying to get the unresponsive hunter's attention. "Kiryu." He spoke, squeezing his grip a little harder, he received no response. "Kiryu." He spoke slightly louder, but his tone had more angered undertones laced in. The pure blood thought the hunter was mocking him about Yuuki, and the one thing that riled him up was when Yuuki, especially Yuuki's _safety_ was involved. When the hunter made no indication of responding, the pure blood was pushed to step over the line. With a intent on making the hunter realize that he did not take to putting Yuuki's blood on the line just because the tablet delivery was missed. Roughly, he shoved the dazed hunter back until the silverette's back slammed against the wall. Grabbing both of his wrists, he locked them in one of his hands and restrained his movements even further by wrapping hunter's legs with his own. At this, Zero snapped out of trance.

The silverette had been reliving some of the worst moments in his life. The memories were still fresh in his head. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He turned his head to the side and lightly downward so his silver locks covered his face. His frame trembled stiffly under the hold of the pure blood. The forceful grip, the soreness on his back because of being slammed into a wall, the restrained position, it was just too much. However, Kaname took Zero's fearful trembling in the wrong way. The pure blood was currently a bit low on blood as well and he would the loose the sense of common knowledge and rational thinking when it involved Yuuki's well being. Thinking that the hunter was trembling in _laughter_ he felt his eyes flash red with anger... and blood lust.

"Zero!" He stated harshly, all formalities dropped. The silverette slowly turned his gaze at the origin of the voice. His hair was still well in his face, creating a sort of mask, hiding the torture in the amethyst eyes. Now it was Kaname's turn to look at Zero, his bloody crimson eyes locked with Zero's. The hunter's eyes widened instantly. The all too familiar bloody eyes struck a nerve and Zero started struggling, trying to break free of the pure blood's grasp. Kaname, however, failed to notice all the red flags going up, or rather, he failed to acknowledge them. Zero was _not_ acting like himself at all. Zero would never endanger Yuuki on purpose and Kaname knew that. Zero would never struggle in such a pitiful way, and the pure blood was well aware of that fact as well. And most of all, the hunter would never be so _vulnerable._ By now, the silverette would've already be pointing his gun straight at the tousled brown hair, aimed straight at the head that belonged to Kaname. Kaname knew something was wrong but something wasn't quite right with Kaname either today. The writhing body under his grip finally registered in the pure blood's mind, but this only angered him. Why did his conscience have to kick in now of all times? With his free hand, he gripped the hunter' chin forcefully and yanked his face up, so he'd see the usual biting fire in the amethyst eyes that would urge him, provoke him, taunt him. So he could feel like he wasn't at fault. That plan, however backfired.

With the sudden jerk upwards, Zero's hair flew out of his face, and the traitors were there, trickling down his cheeks, in a ongoing flow. The hunter had squeezed his eyes shut. He was..._afraid. _Kaname froze. Of all the things he expected, this certainly was not one of them. He expected the hunter to thrash and hurl degrading words at him, curse him, threaten him, but not _this. _

"K-Kiryu What...Why-" He cut himself off, _he _was _why._ He felt his mind getting clearer and his guilt toll getting larger as he recapped the events that unfolded in his head. Kaname's grip had loosened considerably as he began to regain a rational sense of mind. When he finally went through everything, he took steps back from Zero. He kept moving backwards until he was out of Zero's personal space. "Kiryu, I-" Just as Kaname began to speak, the school bell rang and it shocked both of them for a moment. Zero had flinched at the loud noise and everything that just occurred registered. But unlike Kaname's recap, Zero's came back in a frenzy, he got confused, scared, and what made it worse was when he looked up, and saw Kaname... No matter how sober the pure blood may be, his eyes were still tinted a bright red**, and Zero saw them. He needed to get away, and he did. The hunter ran down the stairs, rushing to get anywhere but here, leaving Kaname.

Like Zero saw the bloody eyes of Kaname, Kaname saw the pained, hurt eyes of Zero. And, it hurt for both of them; Zero was wiping his tears on his sleeve while rushing down the hallway no one used so he wouldn't get noticed, and Kaname, clutching the sudden pain in his chest that had blossomed when he saw those tortured orbs of amethyst.

* * *

*-Okay, so the blood tablets given at a certain time and if not picked up, the batch is transported back to the lab. Since the idea of using the tablets was still frowned upon, Cross had decided to make the delivery a secret, as well as the fact that those particular tablets were a grade C, and no aristocrat would be caught dead using anything below a Grade B plus. Also, since the tablets would be delivered to an area besides the Moon Dorms, it'd raise suspicion. Basically, it was to hide that Zero was a vampire to the more oblivious folk who hadn't found out yet.

**-When vampire's eyes turn the signature bloody crimson color, it takes a while for the color to fade. I don't know, but it just seemed to work out with my story line xP.

Hello~ xD

I'm trying something a bit different with 'Blood Stained Skies.'

First of all, this is still the beginning so please bear with me T^T.

Another thing, I will have teasers or an insight into the next chapter in italics at the bottom. (I've gotten into the habit of writing chapters in Math Class at school so expect updates xD.

**IMPORTANT**

Ichiru will be the older brother, and that means Zero and Ichiru aren't twins.

Shizuka is there but for a different reason.

What happened to Zero is implied in the teaser and will be elaborated further on.

This chapter was supposed to have at least another 2-4 more Open Office pages typed and it'd be looooong compared to Allure. However, if I do make longer chapters, updates will be much slower. So tell me, longer chapters but slow updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates?

ALSO! This will be a more darker side of my writing style so the rating may go up O_O!

Remember to check my profile once in a while for important info xD.

Reviews are LOVE~

* * *

Okay, now on with the teaser. (By the way, I have the second chapter written, I just have to type it so encourage me with reviews xD).

_"Such **pure**__blood," He licked the drop of blood that was falling from the trembling silverette's lip, he continued, "It makes me want to **taint** it." He stared at the protective piece of clothing that was shielding the creamy skin underneath from danger. Clicking his tongue with a bothered look, he grabbed the dagger that was on the floor with an intent to dispose of the annoying fabric. Slicing the flimsy white shirt, he smirked when the tattered top was thrown on the floor in pieces. Then he motioned to the second figure to come over._

_"You see, we have this **hate **for pure bloods **like you**, right Ichiru?"_

_"Right."_

_

* * *

_

Errrrr -.-' yeah, that was my attempt at a more darker aspect of writing? And another thing, guess who that _he_ is in the teaser.


	2. Second Bite

A loud wave of sound echoed through the corridors of an abandoned building. Try as they may, no human could hear, those pitiful whimpers of pain that resounded every night, from the person that no would've expected. Kiryu Zero.

'Zero' The faded engraving on the dark door was a sight that he was all to familiar with. Too familiar with. Everyone knows Kiryu Zero is the only ex-human who retains his status as a hunter. Well, that's only half true now isn't it. Anyone who encounters the silverette would notice his tattoo that contrasted greatly with it's crude black ink against the creamy pale alabaster. Although the word is spread about it being a 'sealing' tattoo, it's, to be blunt, not. It was done for amusement, the one who marked Zero wanted himself to live on in Zero's life, torturing him every time he sees the bold ink on his neck.

Then painful memories grew to much for him, so his sub conscious made him forget. It worked quite well actually, it provided Zero with the confidence that he had lost long ago. The memories however, didn't take to well with being sealed up. Slowly, they crept back to him. It first blossomed as a hate for vampires, hunters, and humans alike. He grew used to secluding himself in his room for the duration of the day. Then the realization hit, that he was what he became to hate so much. However, only a few individuals knew of his true blood; himself, and his torturers. The rest was discarded, into the depths of lost memories, never to be found again. The day Zero turned 13, he was 'let go' into a somewhat more comfortable state. Sure, the nightmares constantly haunted him, and the bruises never truly faded, but it was a lot better than living through it all over again. But the thing that haunted him the most was not the nightmares or the torture, it was the '_truth'._

**Blood Stained Skies**

Zero ran blindly to his room. The silverette kept his head low, trying to hide behind his silver tresses as much as he could. When his eyes caught sight of the familiar door to his room, he yanked at the knob with a sharp twist and practically leaped in. He slammed the door shut with the intent of closing off any possible out side connection in even the slightest way. The idea soothed him. But that peace of mind only lasted as long as the sound of the door closing rang, _short._ He was still hadn't moved since he entered the room, frozen. Slumping down to the floor, he raised shaking hands to his arms, hugging them close. His grip tightened on his arms, he felt like he was going to break at any moment and that disturbed him. His reactions and thoughts were triggering those lot nightmares to flow freely back to him. A wave of terror broke through the hunter. His hands grew more violent and his sharpening nails penetrated through the skin. The black fabric on his frame grew ten small discolored dots that grew into large puddles of a dark substance, _his blood._

'_Stop it!...Why are the-the memories coming back now?...why...Stop!...STOP!...please...stop'_ Zero began clawing at his already bloodied arms, hoping the pain would cause him to stop _them_ from surfacing in his mind. He always did fear vampires, it was so intense it reached to the point of being recognized as a phobia. However, in the situation he was forced to be in, it required him to find some way to cope. And the easiest way for the silverette to survive in such a cruel world is to kill that fragile boy he once was and live a stronger and more guarded life. He would point his gun at even the mention, of a vampire.

. One day, he thrust his gun into his hands, armed and waiting for the attack. But there was no one there,... _but him._ His seal was coming undone, his true blood spiteful, for being kept away for so long was easily recognizable as a pure blood. He quickly downed boxes, _boxes,_ of blood tablets. His particular tablets were quite low on the scale and it masked his scent quite nicely. But that came with it's price too. With many binge eating cycles of the tablets, Zero was getting _immune_ to the true purpose of the tablet. The hunter used the tablets as a way to mask his smell, _not_ to quench his thirst, in a almost compulsive form of diet. So when the company added some other ingredients and took out certain variables from the formula, the tablet's chemical make up was drastically altered. The silverette however, did not know of this. When he did another round of downing the tablets, his body reacted badly to the invasion of foreign chemicals. This resulted in him being increasingly fatigued and _hungry_ in shorter time gaps, as well as, in more painful attacks. Zero's feeding interval decreased by a month, requiring blood much more urgently, but not so frequently that it interfered with his life. The pain however, became unbearable when he needed blood. And that feeling of pain, only added to the list of factors adding to Zero's breaking point. _Only _a factor, a small, small, feeble factor compared to what was truly causing him the pain.

.

Zero's shaking grew worse, tremors traveled in erratic waves and pulsed through his body, his head throbbed, his heart raced, his eyes flickered around the room. It was happening too fast, too soon, too much, for Zero too handle. He begged his mind to forget, too keep those chains on, those lock tight, his memories sealed. But, no one did listen to Zero did they, even Zero himself seemed to have a hard time obey his own wishes. A part of him knew of the consequences of unlocking that box of memories, but a part of him was also wanting to know. Know what was so big, so important, that it had to be locked up, in the depths of his mind. The chains loosened, the locks clicked open one by one. Then with a _clank_, the last lock fell, and the memories came flooding.

…

A small tattered body was limp against the cold ground of the cellar. The heat escaping from him in large amounts. Shuddering, the small boy moved to the far end of the room and slumped against the wall, not caring how much his back stung from the contact. Lifting up his right hand, he started clawing at his neck, his finger nails scraping slowly at first. But once the holes on his skin was touched, he clawed much more violently. The bite marks, the touches, the mockery, the taunts. Silent tears fell from his eyes. The smell of his blood engulfed the room. Pausing from his self hurt, he looked at his hand, the uniquely bright scarlet hue, the regal scent, his blood,... his _curse._

His momentary state of rest was taken away when the door swung open, revealing the smug smile that he had grown to hate so much, staring at him.

"My, my, Zero, look at the mess you caused." The owner of the sadistic grin was only known a a figure in Zero's eyes. He was in too much pain to see properly and that caused his vision to waver and become cloudy.

"And you would think he would behave by now, right?" The figure, easily recognizable as male spoke to the second figure. And Zero knew who that one was.

"Well, he is my brother. So stubborn." He walked over to where Zero was sitting before grabbing his neck and pulling him up, choking him in the process. By instinct, Zero's hands flew up to his neck, but the small hands were easily pinned away.

"Come one _Roze_," The elder brother mocked, using Zero's nickname, taunting him, _blaming _him. And Zero took the blame, all of it.

"You _killed _her, you killed my only love!" The grip on Zero's neck tightened, almost cutting off all access for air.

"Patience, remember what we agreed on?" The taller figure moved into Zero's view, "We're not going to kill you, but punish you for your sins." His fingers traveled to his holster, and brushed the tips of his weapons before pulling out a small pocket knife played with it idly between his fingers. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you repent."

Zero stopped struggling at this point. At first he tried to fight, but as the days grew up to weeks and the weeks to months, he found himself agreeing with his torturers. He was the reason his brother's mom died, he was the reason why that man's brother died... It was all his fault.

A stinging pain exploded on his right shoulder, _a knife_, he thought, used to the routine the two would put him through. A strangled moan escaped his lips as the blade dug deeper in his flesh. Then he had to bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as a powder was sprinkled over the wound. _Hysteric Love._ The drug that came in the form of a powder that double pain to any place the substance came in contact to. It was also a powerful sex drug.

"Oh look Roze, you're spilling all this blood. Didn't mother teach not to waste a single drop?" The hypocritical brother whispered into the Zero's ear. Then he proceeded to trail his tongue on the blood trickling from Zero's lower lip, causing him to squirm. Right before the assaulting tongue reached Zero's lips, a large blow to the stomach caused him to scream out in pain. _It was happening again. _

"You fucking slut! You seduced her and killed her you bastard!" Ichiru spat, kicking Zero once more and Zero just took it. Ichiru's unstable emotions caused him to drastically alter his personality when angered.

The taller figure had moved in, pushing the elder brother away and put a cold hand on Zero's face, caressing it, almost lovingly. Almost. He moved his hand to Zero's long silver locks and played with the silky hair before tangling his fingers and gripping at a chunk of the hair. Making a fist, he pulled harshly and forced Zero's head upwards, a moan escaping the bloodied lips once more.

"My, it's still such _pure_blood," He licked the drop of blood that was falling from the trembling silverette's lip, he continued, "It makes me want to _taint_ it even more." He stared at the protective piece of clothing that was shielding the creamy skin underneath from danger. Clicking his tongue with a bothered look, he grabbed the dagger that was on the floor with an intent to dispose of the annoying fabric. Slicing the flimsy white shirt, he smirked when the tattered top was thrown on the floor in pieces. Then he motioned to Ichiru to come over. Ichiru seemed to have recovered somewhat from his earlier outburst. Somewhat.

"You see, we have this _hate_for pure bloods like___you_, right Ichiru?"

"Especially the kind, … the kind who not only ruins our lives, but the lives of our loved ones too."

"Do you have no shame? Right, you _don't _you _monster_"

"Don't worry, we would never kill you, you don't deserve to escape this cruel world so easily."

Verbal insults, threats, and down right promises of inhumane futures were directed to Zero. Zero was always a bit too good at synchronizing his feelings with others. Feelings of happiness, sorrow, pain, anger, everything, Zero could feel from another just by being near them. And they knew, they used it to their advantage, every single day. Every single day since the day he was born.

…

(Even further into the past)

Off in England...

"Oh my! Kiryu-sama! You have been blessed with a pure blood son at last!" A maid came running into the office of, shoving through the door, not caring to knock. Obviously an well aged female, with barely visible laugh lines and a discreet wobble in her step, but held the voice of a excited teen.

"What are you talking about, the only way for a member of the Kiryu house hold to get a pure blood off spring is by females. Only daughters can be pure blooded. And did I tell not to call me 'Kiryu-sama' it reminds me of those aggravating council members too much. " The 'Kiryu-sama' or more commonly known as Kiryu-san in the house hold spoke, not bothering to look up at the maid. Of course, if it had been any other, he would have scolded the servant for being disrespectful but, this was the maid who raised _him _up as well. And to add on to that, since she was around for such a long time in the Kiryu house hold, she'd know that although they were a pure blood family, the males have a mutated gene, causing them to just retain the status of a high aristocrat. The females however, are extremely powerful and respected in the vampire world. The sad truth is, the Kiryu's haven't seen a female heir for thousands of years. There were some daughters, but none pure of blood. Of course, the males would marry and they'd bear children and live their life, but as the years passed on. The blood started to weaken, and the chances of a pure blood... They had just given up and decided to live as a aristocrat house hold.

"I think your age is getting to you, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to see my daughter." He stood up and started to make his way to the door. He was ecstatic, he had finally conceived a baby, he didn't care that she wasn't a pure, she was his first child.

"That's another thing, the girl is a boy!" The maid giggled. Kiryu's head snapped around to the maid.

"What are you drinking..."

"Some liquor I got for Christmas...HEY! Anyway! It's true! She is actually a he!"

"How is that even,... our tests said..."

"Bocchama," The maid spoke, using the Kiryu's former title, "In this house, we use hormone testing, if there is an excess of male testosterone, he will be a male and vise versa. But you know as well as I do, that this method isn't the most accurate. For example, a delicate boy or a tomboy girl."

"Sure, but it hasn't failed us yet..."

"Well it has now! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and tugged. Kiryu allowed himself to be dragged around until they reached the large mahogany door and she shoved the door open.

"Darling." Came the soft spoken voice of his wife.

"I'll go now~" The maid closed the door and let the two-ahem _three_ have there alone time.

"Look at him, he looks just like you." Kiryu was by her in a flash, kissing her briefly before looking at the bundle of blankets she held close to her chest.

"Honey, can't I see?" He spoke, chuckling softly and took the baby from her. Removing some of the unnecessary blankets he saw a pair of large amethyst eyes staring straight at him, just like his own. The small infant had a delicate amount of silver hair, matching the father's color exactly. But the similarities ended there between the two. The head Kiryu, Reino was head strong, spoke with over powering confidence, and sometimes quite violent when his loved ones are put in danger or spoken with ill will. However, the other head Kiryu, Louisa, was gentle, peace seeking, and quite fragile compared to... well anyone. The child seemed so small in his arms, so gentle, so much like Louisa, it almost hurt. Louisa had too much 'accidents' in her childhood, being picked on for her soft-spoken personality. And if the child was anything like her, the gullible, trusting, Louisa, Reino knew that life would prove difficult for the child.

...The child... Reino was seriously confused at this point. She? Her? He? His? He had no idea what to use when referring to his child. If not for the maid, he'd immediately assume he had gained a daughter, but she never did lie to him...

"He is a he, darling." Louisa spoke, laughing momentarily at the confusion her husband was experiencing. She was quite puzzled too at first. Those delicate, innocently large doe eyes with long lashes, cherry lips, porcelain skin. Girl. That's what ran through her mind until upon closer inspection...Boy...?

"Really now...He looks just like you honey."

"No, he has your eyes."

"Color, just the color is similar."

"Well, he has your hair." Louisa tried again.

"Again, just the color."

"I'll bet you he'll grow up to be a strong man like you." Smiling, Louisa kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope he will...No, he is my son, he _will _ be a strong man." A rush of pride welled in Reino as he finally agreed with his wife.

This happiness didn't last that long... Not long at all.

Reino and Louisa noticed that once Zero entered school, he shied away from the two. And Louisa knew something was wrong when he winced when she called him Roze. It a common practice for mothers to call their son by a different name. It made a special bond between the two. It couldn't have been that he hated it because he had loved it so much when she first called him Roze. But, two months into Zero's school life, his response to the name was not happiness. It was fear. Upon closer inspection, they had found Zero had multiple cuts and bruises, some healing, and some fresh.

This angered them and when they went to confront the assailants, who ran to their own parents and accused the Kiryu couple of bullying them. This caused commotion and a large group of angered parents stood in a circle.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kiryu!" One parent spat.

"What am I doing? Take a good look at my son!" He pointed at the bruises.

"...Well, he probably fell being the klutz he is." The parent finished lamely, tiring to find an excuse.

"You dare insult him? A simple fall can't imprint hand marks on his neck!"

"So your accusing _us_?"

"Not you, _them._" He shot his glare to the group of teenagers who stood afraid, behind their parents.

The fight started to gain intensity as they released their auras, fighting mentally first. Though an actual physical fight was close to breaking out as the dispute edged on. This gave Zero an immense head ache. Suddenly, Zero's world became a muddy red, although hehimself didn't notice it, he was slowly seeping an aura too. An authoritative one only a pure blood could release. He didn't mean to cause trouble, he wanted no part in anything even related to violence, but the sadness and anger in his parents emotions was unbearable. Then all of a sudden, the panic in Zero subsided and he heard a voice speak privately to him.

'Calmness child, be calm. We are of quite the cursed blood. We are the same, you and I. But I can tell, your not ready for the pain and responsibilities yet. Sleep child, it will be over soon.' And he did, letting the dream world take him over.

"Stop this right now." A cold voice spat. The bickering group froze. Pure blood. The turned slowly to the direction the voice came from. Before anyone had the time to move, "Sleep, I order you to sleep." And they did.

And when they woke up, there memories were wiped, _clean._

Shizuka Hio. A pure blood known for her long history of picking up ex human pets was on a trip in England, in hopes of finding another pet. Ever since she found Ichiru, she just _had _to find Zero. Ichiru was the first son of Reino, but he was denounced as dead after heart failure in the womb. However, Hio found him and she was instantly drawn to the boy. Carefully, she bit the boy and let him live, bonded to her. Then, when news reached her ears of another Kiryu offspring, she had to get him too. But what she hadn't expected was for the boy to be a pure blood as well, and to add to the surprise, no one, even the boy himself, knew! She was so happy, she treated Ichiru like a lover, but Zero... He could be her son!

Ichiru however was not to fond of the boy. He saw the way Shizuka's eyes gained life every time even his name was uttered. To add to his hate, the boy was his brother... The brother that took every thing from him. He took his parent' love, and now he was taking his lover's love too! He wasn't even awake. He looked at the unmoving body on the bed. Shizuka told him that he needed at least a weeks worth of rest, but to notify her when does awake. That was the last time he heard an order from her. When he did awake, his memories where wiped clean. Shizuka seemed shocked at the outcome but she decided she liked this way better. Raising him like the son she always wanted to have, she poured all her time, her love, her life into him. Forgetting Ichiru.

Zero was a human. Shizuka told him that. It seemed that Zero grew a phobia of vampires and still didn't not like being touched in any way. Even though his memories were wiped clean, he felt as if though something was not right.

One day, Zero got sliced by a knife and hi blood oozed from the cut. He went to Shizuka's room to ask for a bandage... Big mistake. Her eyes turned red and leaped for the boy. And that's when Zero blacked out. When he woke up, he saw Shizuka's arms cradling him at the waist and he had his back to her chest. A motherly hug, if not for all the blood. Zero got alarmed and he tried to shove her arms off of him. _She bit me.. SHE BIT ME!_

"Calmness child, be calm." Zero froze at the words and turned to see Shizuka smiling at him... But this smile was different, it was pained.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help myself... It seems you couldn't either. After all that time of slipping in blood in your food, I thought you would find out sooner or later but, it seems I have ruined that as well..." Her voice became strangled as she coughed violently. Zero gaped when he saw her neck, it was bloodied... Bitten. Then the metallic tang was recognized at last... It was blood, in his mouth. His fingers reached up instinctively and his eyed widened when he saw his fangs not their usual size.

"Calmness child, my dear dear child." She caressed his hair in a loving way, not with lust but a mother like affection. "Listen to me carefully, you're a pure blood." She waited before continuing, giving time for Zero to adjust to the new bit of info. "But you don't have to live like one. Trust me, when you are a pure, the only thing people want is your blood." She went into a fit of violent coughs and struggled to continue, "S-so... I-i put a sea-ll o-on your p-powers so y-you w-won't have t-to experience th-the responsibilities of a p-pure..." Blood trickled down her mouth but she still kept talking, ignoring the searing pain in her neck as best as she could. "F-forgive.. me, I-i just took one look at you a-and I fell in love...You w-were like the s-son ….You were like...the son I...never c-could have." She gasped for breath but still pressed on, "I-I'm so s-sorry. Please, d-don't hate m-me.. I'm-"

"Shut up!" Zero screamed. "Why are you acting like this huh? Wake up! I don't care , I really don't so-" Shizuka raised her hand and moved it towards Zero who unintentionally shrank back.

"See, … you do care t-that I'm what you... hate... so m-much." She felt her eyes giving out.

"Listen to m-me,... carefully... I'll will c-come back f-for you, so d-don't f-forget a-bout m-me 'kay R-Roze..."

"No, NO!" At this Zero felt like he had lost a huge chunk of himself. He was so confused, he would've ran away at the first mention of her being a pure blood, and he was one too? It was too fast and his heart held too much pain. They had bonded after all, but Zero didn't know that. And Zero blacked out once more from all the pain that engulfed him when Shizuka took her last breath.

Zero wasn't the only one who felt the death of Shizuka, Ichiru did as well. He came running back from his morning errands and rushed to Shizuka's room. Only to find Zero in a bath of her blood.

Then Ichiru lost it as well. Zero became the reason why she was gone. He endured the loss of affection because of the happiness if gave her. But now what, she was _gone _because of Zero. All because of him. He hated Zero for it, and he was going to make him pay. And Zero, he let him.

…

Zero screamed. Finally back to present day reality, he had tears spilling from his eyes. He had, on other occasions, peered into his memories, but today it just came at full blast. There was chunks of it missing and the memories skipped around, making it impossible to understand. But that was just it, he didn't want to understand. He promised himself, he'd never do that again.

It was strange, while he was experiencing the memories, it felt so fresh in his mind, but now it was getting fuzzy. It was like someone did this on purpose, making him relieve the memories because of his stupid curiosity, erased it, and make him go through it all over again. Even if his mind could remember it, his body did, those self inflicted cuts happened every time he peered into his past. But now he was back to ware one, no recollection of what just happened, only that he ran to his room, and the rest was blank. Then a wave of nausea hit, and he suddenly had the wish to sleep. He tried to make it to the bed but his legs gave up half way. He hit the floor with a thud. Falling, deep into much needed slumber.

…

"My, my, you haven't changed a bit _little brother, _so fragile, so _weak. _Letting your energy seep out so much, you must have wanted us to find you._"_

…_.._

_Ummmm_ hi? I'm so sorry about the late update TT^TT. But I had an idea burst and kept on typing the day away... Okay so this chapter is kind of crammed in with confusing details about Zero's past, (which is sort of useless because he cant remember it -.-') but I thought it'd be interesting for you guys to see a bit of his past. _Well, for the next chapter, it's going to start off with Kaname finding Zero after his energy leak. (Yay! Kaname is back, it's been a while I know -.-) and Ichiru is going to enroll in the school as well. Plus, the mystery guy will be revealed when Zero goes to class, as he is the new teacher ! (Ummm yea about him, I was going to make him Rido but Kaito is also another option... Help please?)_

Okay, I know so I know some one is going to say that it was really confusing and if it was I so sorry TT^TT.

And on another note, this chapter is kind of long because...I really don't know why but I hope it was okay? And I wrote this over a span of days so I got kind of disconnected from the initial purpose so I like I said, if it got confusing and or boring, I'm sorry TT^TT.

...Well I'm pessimistic today -.-;

Anyways...

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY, REVIEW LOTS 'KAY~?


End file.
